Things Best Left Alone
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Some things are best left alone, especially when they involve a certain Raptor-former and the current leader of the Maximals. Unfortunately, no one told Rattrap about it. Birthday Present for Takashidaimio.


This is a birthday present for my dear friends Takashidaimio. I did one of her favorite pairings from Beast Wars, which is Optimus Primal/Dinobot and I must say this was a lot of fun to write!

Happy Birthday, Taka dear!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Beast Wars, they rightfully belong to Hasbro.

Enjoy!

...

Things Best Left Alone

...

It's been months since the two could find time to be alone.

Dinobot walked through the brush in his beast mode. Beside him, his mate Optimus Primal moved beside him on his hover board in his alt. mode. The raptor did not really like the color scheme of his bond-mate's alt. mode. Too much blue. He voiced it a few times when they were on patrol together.

But despite that awful color scheme, he found it appealing in some aspects.

The two entered their secret spot, held deep in the woods that were part of a sector that was off-limits to Maximals, due to its close proximity to the Predacon base. If in the wrong area, the Preds could detect them in seconds.

Neither mech really cared, so long as they were careful and didn't get detected by _either _side. The two mechs have been keeping their relationship a secret for the past few months in order to keep the Predacons from finding out and using it to hurt the Maximals, mainly Optimus Primal, since he was the commanding officer, or Dinobot to force him back into the Predacons.

The less that knew of it, the safer they would all be.

Optimus landed, and went into robot mode. Both took a moment to look around and then looked each other in the optics and nodded with an air of confirmation.

Then, the raptor used his tail to lift up a small veil of branches of a weeping willow, and both mechs entered through it. Primal smirked as he leaned over and kissed his bond-mate on the snout, since Dinobot was still in beast mode.

The Raptor went into robot mode once they were under the willow, and he face was blushing a terrible shade of cherry red as he did so.

…..

By nature, Rattrap has always been a very, ahem, _curious_ mech. It's what's got him so much practice as a spy. He's been sneaking around into places ever since he was a sparkling, and he would be constantly going into places he really shouldn't be in. Thankfully as he got older, he began to somewhat start to control his urges.

But today? Today they got the best of him, when he spotted a certain saurian's energy signature on his built in radar, moving into a sector he wasn't allowed in.

In fact, strange enough, Optimus's signal was also there with him as well.

Suspicion mixed with curiosity was also a common occurrence for the rat. He made his way towards the sector in his alt. mode to protect himself from the energon surges, although considering the large explosion that turned him and a few of the others into trans-metals protected them from the surge in their robot modes.

He just really liked that he could drive like he used to back on Cybertron.

Anyway, he checked his radar to see if he was getting any closer. This sector was in a deep forest near Predacon territory. That's why in the back of Rattrap's mind, something was screaming "It's a trap!" or "Optimus' in danger" and etc. Not that he was worried about the Big Ape, no, it was more of the fact that Primal was alone and his only back-up was that slag-spouting saurian Predacon turncoat.

That did not fit well in his tanks.

He drove faster, still checking his radar, until he was finally right on top of them. He transformed into his robot mode as he came to a large weeping willow. It seemed to give a lot of cover for anyone who decided to take refuge under it.

"Hmm….." he hummed, as he quietly and slowly parted the branches to see what they were hiding exactly.

At first he saw nothing but the large trunk with its huge roots twisting, and intertwined in gnarled, thick strands. He took a moment to scan the area, when he heard it.

A soft rumbling and vibrating noise that sounded completely pleased and satisfied.

Rattrap went back into beast mode after he took out his favorite gun he liked to carry, scurrying as quietly as possible to climb the roots of the large tree so he could look over to see what was going one. He then spotted two familiar looking pedes stretched out and devoid of any tension. Who else had legs with ribbed armor around them and such big feet at the end of them that looked just like Chopper-face?

"This should be interestin'…." The Rat said, as he slowly and with the least amount of noise as possible, raised himself up further to get a better look and see if it really was the pre-evolved birdbrain.

What he saw would forever and ever scar his already messed up processor.

Well it was definitely Dinobot there. With Optimus Primal. Lying down together…..

They were cuddling.

_Dinobot_, the most bad-aft fragger on this side of the galaxy and Optimus Primal, their _leader_, were CUDDLING!

Dinobot and cuddling in the same sentence seemed illiterate once it crossed over Rattrap's processor. But it was the fact the mech seemed to be enjoying it!

Bother were lying on their sides. Dinobot had his helm resting against Primal's chest plating, one of his legs slightly curled around one of his hips, while the other remained stretched out. He had his arms around the ape's shoulders. Primal cradled him, caressing the raptor's helm and watching as he relaxed.

If he hadn't been so shocked, Rattrap would have glitched on the spot. Or as Rhinnox would say sometimes "pull a Prowl". Not even Megatron himself could have looked upon this scene and not think "what did I DRINK this morning?"

Unfortunately for Rattrap, this was harsh reality. He'd been pinching himself three times already, and he knew it wasn't the energon he ate this morning: he had scanned it after Lizard-Lips had brought it to him, to make sure it wasn't messed around with.

And then, the one thing Rattrap _never, ever_ would have seen coming nor thought was possible happened: Optimus leaned down and pressed his lips to the raptor's, pulling him into a warm, deep kiss, as the sun shined through the willow's branches, leaving small little dots here and there all over their bodies. Dinobot let out a small, vulnerable sound that could only be described as a soft whimper. Again, NOT a word you would associate with this mech!

Yet it was happening right before his optics: Dinobot had whimpered softly, before he gave off soft mewls when Optimus' hands moved up and down his spine and a hand traced down his side and too his hip and—

Rattrap felt every single part of his processor screaming at him to stop this right now when Primal reached the Raptor's hips and touched them in a way that would leave him with nightmares that would last years to come!

"WHAT IN THE NAME A MOTHER PRIMUS IN PINK PANTIES, ARE YA DOIN' TA CHOPPA-FACE?"

The two mechs jumped and then turned to stare at the rat, their optics shuttering shock. The look on Dinobot's face would have had the rodent laughing, if he hadn't been feeling the gushing relief filling his entire being that he had been able to stop the madness.

For a moment the two mechs just stared at him, as if trying to comprehend the fact he was there.

Then, Dinobot's optics narrowed, his fangs were bared in a snarl and he had his hands clenched into fists.

"Vermin…" he gritted out in rage.

Rattrap, being one who values his self-preservation squeaked and ran out of there, as Dinobot transformed into beast mode and chased him out of the weeping willow, screaming about all the ways he was going to murder him for interrupting him and his bond-mate.

Optimus Primal smacked a hand over his optics, "Well this was an interesting afternoon…."

….

Much later, after Rattrap was placed in the CR chamber, Dinobot stomped down the corridor of the Maximal base. He was headed towards his own quarters, feeling like tearing something to pieces. He hated the rodent more than ever right now for ruining his alone time with his bond-mate and that now he and Optimus had to find a new spot to go to!

Primus, and he been waiting months for this afternoon, since the battles had started to take up more and more of his and Primal's time together.

When Rattrap got out of the CR chamber, he was going to tear him a new one verbally.

He typed in the code to his quarters thinking of all the things he was going to say to the vermin when he got out. When he entered however, he nearly jumped out of his armor, when he saw sitting at the end on his berth, with a small bouquet of wild flowers was his bond-mate.

Primal smiled at him, as he walked towards him.

The raptor walked until he was in front of the mech, tilting his helm to the side in slight bewilderment. His mate stood up, and held the flowers out to him.

"For you," Primal said, smiling, "In hopes I'll be able to make up for earlier tonight…."

Dinobot blushed for the second time that day, before he took the flowers into his hands, giving a small smile. Although he didn't really care for flowers, he couldn't help but feel touched that his bond-mate would do something like this for him and to make up for what happened earlier, no matter how un-warrior like it was. It brought a smile to his face plates as he caressed the petals gently.

Then he stiffened before placing the flowers on a nearby night stand. He quickly looked back and forth, before he turned and immediately typed in the locks to his quarters. He could almost see the smirk on Primal's face plates when he felt his mate take his hand and gently turn him around, so he could hug him. The raptor purred and nuzzled his mate gently, as he felt a thumb rub over his knuckles. He leaned forwards and kissed his mate.

Maybe he'd go a little easier on Rattrap, since it seemed the day wasn't going to be a total loss after all.

Yeah right, as if he'd miss the chance to bash the Rat up for crashing in on them, without interference from his bond-mate.

...

Ah Rattrap, whatever shall we do with you?

Please review!


End file.
